Golf is a sport that requires skill, precision, and discretion. Just as with all other sports, it demands practice even from the most seasoned player. The best form of practice is to supplant oneself in a real-life and real-time scenario so as to capture all of the environmental influences that may have an impact on one's game. A golf course is where golf is played, thus practicing on a golf course affords the best environment to hone the requisite skills for golf. Yet, attending a golf course to practice is not always convenient. Furthermore, although a real-life and real-time scenarios affords the best environment for practice, there are advantages to be exploited from practicing under stylized and controlled environments. Training aids provide such a stylized and controlled environment. A training aid can be tailored to force a practitioner to identify deficiencies and develop competencies. There are many aspects of golf but striking a golf ball is generally segmented into three (3) types of strikes: 1) driving; 2) chipping; and, 3) putting. While all are important, chipping tends to provide golf practitioners with a great deal of difficulty. Thus, chipping is an important skill to improve upon. Many avid golfers would benefit from having the ability to practice chipping in a controlled environment. The development of the present invention fulfills that need.
Prior art in this field consists of training aids that are elaborate systems or even requires attending driving ranges. Putting training aids exist and are quite comprehensive in scope. Yet, existing chipping aids either consist of elaborate systems or of golf club devices. These elaborate systems are costly and tend to require large space in order to be effective. Chipping golf club devices force a user to maintain correct posture and arm positioning. Furthermore, existing chipping training aids are solo aids, thus do not facilitate an engaging atmosphere. There is no golf training aid that adequately enables a user to effectively hone the skill of chipping, while, at the same time, engage others to join in. It is an object of this invention to provide a means to practice the art of chipping without having to attend a golf course. It is a further object of this invention for this means to be cost effective and portable. It is a further object of this invention to provide such a training aid that is exciting and engaging so that multiple users can employ the device simultaneously. It is a further object of this invention to provide a chipping training aid that facilitates reconfiguration of the system into alternative embodiments so that multiple games can be played while still honing the skill of chipping.